nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arcane archer
Hmm, should we have a separate category for SoU & HotU? So, it would be a mix of classes, feats, spells, etc.? -- Austicke 18:21, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) - I don't even recall what I was asking. Heh. -- Austicke 15:43, 22 Sep 2005 (PDT) Exclusive Well could we change the wording then? Exclusive to me is the wrong word, as you can play HotU with SoU prestige classes. IT's not Exlusive to SoU. -- Pstarky 13:35, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) :well it's better than "exclusive to expansion packs", which implies HotU adds it in too. It's exclusive to that expansion pack, without SoU u cannot play it. But you can play it in any module, including ones which aren't anything to do with the expansion packs. If u want, change it to "added by SoU", and change "exclusive to HotU" to "added by HotU".--Defunc7 13:49, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) ::How about "Requires SoU"? You can play it outside of SoU, but you need SoU installed. -- Austicke 14:26, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) :::That sounds better, thanks. I think it helps with the confusion that a new user to NWN might have with the wording Exclusive. I will edit the article's that I think it would be good for. -- Pstarky 14:30, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Primary ability Chrominium has a point about this information been misleading. Should we rename it to NWN recommended Ability or just remove it? What does everyone think? Im leaning more to removing it totally now after thinking about it. This is in reference to these posts. -- Pstarky 13:47, 22 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Yeah, I saw that comment, and it's correct. Character builds can be so different, it's kind of arbitrary to say which ability is most important. I don't mind removing. -- Austicke 15:38, 22 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I'd say dump them, & maybe make a page about the "recommend" feature & the fact it's complete rubbish (parry anyone?) :p --Defunc7 15:48, 22 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Ok, I will remove that information. I dont think we need to make a total new page about the recommend feature. -- Pstarky 01:57, 23 Sep 2005 (PDT) AC I decide to remove this note and replace it. :One of the primary problems with arcane archers is armor class (AC). Adding classes that raise AC (such as pale master, paladin, bard (see Bard song), and red dragon disciple) makes an arcane archer more rounded. Adding defensive abilities such as epic dodge and self concealment can also help with AC issues. As you can get 52 to dex (20 starting when Elf, + 10 ability increase, + 10 great dexterity, +12 bonus from magical enhancements). That’s a +21 AC bonus I think this is far better than the possible +8 AC from a +5 magical tower shield and the up to +9 from the base Armour and Dex bonus. So I really don’t see how AA’s have a poor AC. Also with an inclusion of ride they are now right up the top, with classes that have high AC. I am baseing this on a +5 persistent world that goes to lvl 40 so this may not always be the case, but it does seem to be the most common case. --EmpireGuard 03:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) * Mounted combat applies equally well to all dexterity-based characters. I'd say get rid of the note instead of replacing it. (BTW, explaining why you changed it was a good idea.) --The Krit 02:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *They do get less AC as shown by close range fighters since they can also be dex based get the same the ac as the archer +8 with access to expertise feats meaning they can get an extra 10 ac so lets say we give everyone +5 equips you end up with a Archer with 10 base+ 21dex+5 deflection+5 armor+5 natural+5 dodge=51 Full plate with a tower shield gets 10 base +1dex +13 Armor+ 5 deflection+ 5natural+5 dodge+ 8 shield=46 thats 5 lower then the archer most likely with more hp (56 AC with imp expertise)Now the coup de grace Take the 51 the dex based archer could get add a +8 for a dex based melee fighter using a shield gives you 59(69 with imp expertise) granted they can all either cross class for tumble and get another 4 ac or 8 if they take a class with tumble(which would seem more likely if you made a dex based melee class) -- 11 September 2008 :* yes some specific melee builds who take specific feats can get better AC than an AA but they will lose a lot of AB and or damage to do it. Regardless that still doesn’t make AA’s Class have a primary problem of AC. Unless you want to add that note to all classes that can have strength based melee builds saying that have an even bigger problem with AC.--EmpireGuard 06:08, 11 September 2008 (UTC) What feats to choose to supplement attack? Other than taking common sense feats like Rapid Shot and Improved Critical (longbow), are there any feats to improve an Arcane Archer's offensive punch? I've take a shine to using Zen Archery with a druid or cleric build, since it takes advantage of the wisdom increases. Has anyone compared that with the possibility of using a Rogue/Wizard/AA using a dex base? On the PW where I provide close fire support for the melee specs, the accuracy seems to be the most important aspect, but there would be challenges with keeping the levels balanced to avoid the xp penalty. -- 15 March 2009 * There is no XP penalty for an arcane archer with wizard levels, regardless of what the third class is. I have not been able to find a direct comparison between clerical- and roguish- arcane archers, but you could probably get all the information you wanted if you asked in BioWare's NWN general forum. If you ask there, you might want to list all the feats you consider "common sense" since common sense is rarely as common as some people think. (Or was your list complete, despite the lack of epic feats?) --The Krit 22:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) * I'd be quick to mention Called shot for the movement speed penalty if nothing else. Additionally, unlike Knockdown and Disarm, Called shot can be used at range. --DM Mask 20:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *The only inherent advantage to zen archers that I can see would be if you took monk as the third class, in so far as I don't believe that monk wisdom AC is lost when caught flat footed, whereas you'd lose the dex AC bonus unless you had uncanny dodge. Other than that, 20 wisdom with zen archery will give the same bonus as 20 dexterity. Features of the third class could be a consideration too, such as divine buff casting in heavy plate, but that would seem to me a more general build consideration than simply the one point of wisdom/zen archery vs dexterity based archery. --MJ 03:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :*There is an advantage to an AA with monk levels and zen archery. Monk Speed and a high will save (hold person etc). Run and Gun monk speed arcane archers can be deadly in PvP, AC is not required since nobody (but another monk) can catch them. -- January 24, 2010 Arrow enchantment The Note states that "for every two levels beyond 9th the potency of the arrow fired by the Arcane Archer increases by +1" However looking at the chart, under the heading "Arrow Enchantment" the potency of the arrow also increases by +1 for every 2nd level from 1st level to 8th level as well. So does it add +1 every other level, or stay at +1 till 9th level? And just as an aside... kind of a bummer to see that a class that makes ya take a level in caster, and has Arcane in it's name, gets no spell levels or spells to cast. Grom56 08:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) * The note in the epic arcane archer section says that. Levels 1 through 9 are not epic, so not covered by that note. You try to read too much into things. --The Krit 17:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) * Oh, in reference to having no spells: maybe someone should revamp imbue arrow to be closer to pen-and-paper. In the pen-and-paper version, an arcane archer can stick any area-of-effect spell on an arrow using that feat, not just fireball. --The Krit 16:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) * I changed the heading into a sub-heading to make that note appear a part of the Epic Arcane Archer section rather than a stand-alone section. Brainless Mike (talk) 13:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Greater and Epic Spell Focus I'm a bit unclear as to whether Spell Focus being an unavailable when leveling in Arcane Archer also means that Greater and/or Epic Spell Focus is also unavailable. From the way the wording reads now, it looks like they would be available, if the qualifying Spell Focus feat had been already taken. Is this wording as intended? The result for AA seems a bit odd. SteveMaurer (talk) 01:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) * Greater and epic spell focus can be selected by any class, including arcane archer, as long as the prerequisites are met. --The Krit (talk) 02:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Spellcasting requirement Actually, the requirement Spellcasting: ability to cast arcane spells (bard, sorcerer, or wizard classes) is incorrect since there is no prerequisite placed on the primary ability (and the note at the bottom of the article pretty much reinforces that fact). Although electing an arcane class alone allows access to scrolls, wands and any items that can be used for class-limited spellcasting (if the access itself can be considered "ability to cast arcane spells"), so does any class with sufficient UMD, which is not adequate to elect the arcane archer class. I think a statement like Spellcasting: at least one arcane class level (bard, sorcerer, or wizard classes) distills it down to the nuts and bolts and does not conflict with the clarification note. --Iconclast (talk) 05:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) * We're running into the reason we try to keep in-game descriptions unchanged. The in-game description of arcane archer states "Spellcasting: Able to cast 1st-level arcane spells." Presumably, the recently reverted edit was an attempt to "correct" wiki information to match game information, and presumably it was made by someone who is not aware that D&D players are forbidden to look up synonyms for "level". :) --The Krit (talk) 03:22, October 2, 2014 (UTC) * There are also complexities with the term "able to cast". For meta-magic feats (such as maximize spell) the MINSPELLLEVEL in feats.2da ignores the charisma requirement for bards and sorcerers, but only adds in palemaster for wizards. If one looks at item creation feats (such as brew potion) or epic spells, then these feats only look at class level, but still cannot be taken if you meet the prerequisite by another class, but not by the class you are leveling in. Prestige classes will only look at class levels. WhiZard (talk) 17:51, October 2, 2014 (UTC)